


Loving Tobio Kageyama

by Kit_Kogane14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kogane14/pseuds/Kit_Kogane14
Summary: another writing commission I did for a friend and got the guts to post. it is meant to be a reader insert, though the reader is known to others by the name of Mina. there is some Japanese put in, which I will define in the author's notes on the bottom of each page. the writing is originally 16 pages long, but to change it, it may be less. also, this is a childhood friends to lovers au that is split up into three main parts: childhood, preteenhood and teenhood.anyways, summary time:you meet tobio kageyama when you are five years old. but you didn't know how meaningful his friendship would be to you. however, as you grow up, tobio soon leaves you behind for other male classmates and you find comfort in shoyo hinata (and later on, kiyoko shimizu). as you get older, you realize your feelings for tobio were more than platonic and decide to bottle them up for the better. he moves away, but once it is time for high school, you two end up at the same school. will you get your happy ending? read to find out!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Childhood - Age 5

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, so I am new to the haikyuu fandom, but I fell in love with the characters while writing this for my friend. I understand the characters may be a little ooc but I tried my best. I also wrote this pretty late at night and stayed up till 5 am to finish it. anyways, hope you enjoy!

Childhood  
“We didn’t realize we were making memories  
We just knew we were having fun”  
Ages 5 to 9

Age 5  
At five years old, you were already quite perceptive of life around you. You knew subconsciously that your parents were trying to give you the best life they could. You knew that the fights your neighbors had all the time across the street meant that they would be leaving the neighborhood soon. So, why did it surprise you when you woke up one morning to your mother’s baking and your dad helping movers? Waking up that morning, you had no idea that the new neighbor was soon going to become your best friend. So, let’s go back to that morning. 

You wake up to sunlight streaming through your window and you slowly get out of bed. Your little baby feet pitter patter on the floor as you follow the smell of cocoa to the kitchen. Your mom is hard at work filling piping bags of frosting all while the stand mixer mixes away. 

“おかあさん? What are you making?” you had said in your soft, baby voice.  
Your mother barely looked up and was surprised to see you out of bed.  
“みなさん, what have I told you about sneaking up on Mommy?” she had said.  
“To not disturb” you had said confidently with your goofy little smile.  
“Exactly. Now go wash your hands, breakfast is at the table.” 

You followed her directions and pitter pattered off to the bathroom. You had pulled out the stool that was meant to help you reach the sink. You washed your hands singing the Alphabet song to yourself: “Ay Bee Cee Dee Eee Eff Gee” and once done you put everything back in its place and dried your hands. Then you had returned to the kitchen to see another kid at the dining table. 

You had scrunched up your little nose and had scrunched up your brows. You watched in the doorway as your mother ruffled the child’s hair and set a plate in front of them. They thanked your mother and she had smiled at them. “おかあさん? Who is this?” you had said bitterly because how could another child just swoop in while you were washing your hands and be served what is supposed to be your breakfast?

The other child turned and looked at you, and that is when you realized that this was a BOY. You had frowned even more and waited for your mother’s reply.“みなさん, this is our new neighbor...what has おかあさん and おとおうさん always taught you?” she said gently, noticing your expression. You sigh, “to be respectful” you mumble, the tips of your ears burning in embarrassment. 

You practically waddle over to the table and sit down across from the BOY.  
“I’m Tobio,” he whispers to you, and you almost miss how blue his eyes are.  
You roll your eyes, grabbing your fork before whispering back, “I’m Mina”  
“Nice to meet you” he murmurs and thus shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, congrats, you got through the first part!  
> so おかあさん means mother, おとおうさん is father and みなさん is Mina.


	2. Age 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second part/chapter/etc  
> you (the reader) are now age 6.  
> also be warned, there is a bit of angst here.

After that day, you and Tobio were practically inseparable. You had quickly gotten over your bitterness after playing around with him during breakfast. After breakfast, your mother had sent the two of you outside and Tobio had shown you how to play with what was called a volleyball. It was so much fun, you were giggling and smiling at each other and you honestly had no clue why it was so much fun but it was. 

It had become routine for the two of you, to meet after school and spend hours in the backyard throwing the ball at one another. So that is what you did, it worked and it was all fun until one day. So, let’s go back to that afternoon. School had just ended for the day, you were waiting patiently at the entrance doors when all of a sudden you hear this laughter and the pounding of a ball against the wall coming from around the corner. You furrow your brows, wondering why that is but it sounds so similar. 

Your curiosity gets the best of you and you head around the corner...you gasp when you see what is there. Your so-called best friend had ditched you to play with other BOYS. Tobio hears you gasp and the ball hits him in the face, “Ah Mina!” he shrieks as he falls back from the smack in the face. “Who’s that?” said one of the guys he had been playing with, and you frown. “I’m Mina!” you say confidently, and cross your arms. You hear laughter coming from behind Tobio from a couple of other guys. You pout more, letting the laughter get to you, “tobiooo” you whine. 

The snickers continue as you pout, and Tobio finally gets up, rubbing his face, his gaze on you unwavering. “Go.Home”he says as angry as one can sound at six years old and just about 4 feet. Without even thinking, your lip begins to tremble and you begin to shake at his tone. “Aww, she’s gonna cry” one of the other boys teases, pointing at you with a wide grin on his face. Your lip trembles more, your face red as scarlet, and you feel a solitary tear slip from your eye. You wipe it away quickly before turning around and running back around the corner quickly, your tears falling freely once away. 

You run and run, your sight blurring as the tears fall, and you run straight into another person. You both fall to the ground in a twist of limbs, both of you shrieking in surprise. You groan at the impact and wipe at your face quickly. “Are you okay?” the other person says gently, their hand wiping your cheek. You nod slowly, and whimper getting up and off the other person. Once your vision has cleared, you realize it is the ginger boy from one of your classes.“みなさん right?” the boy says gently, “Are you okay? Why were you crying?” You nod slowly, “yes I am okay, you are しょうようくん right?” He nods, “yes, you have scraped your knee, may I walk you home?” Without saying anything, you let him wrap an arm around your waist, and the two of you head home. Unbeknownst to the two of you, Tobio had been watching….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, you got through the second part.   
> しょうようくん is the Japanese way of writing Shoyo's name and again, みなさん is Mina.


	3. Age 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy y'all,   
> we get a bit fluffy in this chapter and our sweet tobio offers an apology and a truce...   
> will it last? read on to find out :)

Ever since that day, instead of Tobio, you were spending more of your time with Shoyo. He continued to keep a smile on your face and would play volleyball with you when Tobio would spend time with the other boys. But even then, your heart pounded and yearned to be close friends with Tobio again. Shoyo was by your side every day and encouraged you to read more about volleyball as well as care more about your studies. The two of you entered second grade and ended up in the same class. However, you were also in a class with Tobio and the other boys from that one afternoon. You were pretty nervous to enter on your first day, so let’s go back and remember that day. 

You walked in, trembling slightly, with Shoyo by your side. He was chatting rapidly about all the things he was looking forward to this year. As he was talking, you noticed that Tobio was staring at you from a desk in the middle of the classroom. You murmured to Shoyo that you would be right back and walked over to Tobio. “Hey みなさん” he says softly to you. You give him a half smile and a little wave, “hi とびおくん” you whisper softly in return, “how have you been?” He chuckles softly, “we are neighbors, and you want to ask how I have been?” he teases. You blush, and nod sheepishly, “we didn’t talk most of summer, so that is why I ask.” He nods, “I see, I uh don’t know if you know this, but I went to visit you a few times during summer but your mom would tell me you weren’t home…” 

You nod slowly, “Shoyo and I spent a lot of time at the library this past summer...we were preparing for this year.” He nods, “that is what she would tell me...I um, I wanted to apologize. So uh ごめなさいみなさん!” he said while bowing his head. You are taken aback by this sudden apology and you bow as well, “it is okay I swear, could this year be different?” He nods, and stretches out his hand, “truce?” “truce” 

The truce went well for the first few months, you and Tobio were desk partners and the friendship became more amicable that you even introduced him to Shoyo. However, they were not as friendly with one another as you wished. They argued at practically every moment they could and prided themselves on distracting you from your studies. The three of you would spend time either at the library or in someone’s backyard playing your version of a game of volleyball. 

But soon enough, their rivalry would begin to tear your friendship apart. Though the catalyst was seeing the boys from that afternoon a year ago. It was a regular mid-morning on the yard, and the three of you were tossing a volleyball around. Then you began to hear the familiar laughter, and you stopped in place… you then recalled the sound from a year ago, and the disappointment that had fueled you. You couldn’t help but tremble in place, and the ball fell at your feet, bouncing away. Shoyo stopped mid sentence, walking over to you, as the boys rounded the corner and headed towards Tobio. Your legs soon gave out from under you, and the boys started to laugh…  
You cry out softly as your legs hit the ground, and Shoyo reaches for you. “Don’t” you hiss at Shoyo, and he is taken aback by your response. As you continue to tremble, you finally get the strength to stand up. Tobio watches as you slowly get up and off the ground, letting the other boys laugh at your patheticness. 

“You’re not going to say anything?!”Shoyo shouts at Tobio, “she is your friend!” You dust off your knees, “YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO CHANGE” you shout, your hands clenching at your sides. Tobio is shocked and physically flinches, the other boys laugh harder, “you’re really going to take that Kageyama? From a GIRL?!” They say it as if your gender is a bad thing, and you remember what your mother has always told you: ‘Never let a boy or man push you around for you are a strong girl and you will become an even stronger woman my むすめさん!’

“You’re just going to let this happen? You think this is okay? It isn’t!” you shout, your nails digging deeper into your palms. The boys stop laughing so hard, and freeze for just a hot second before speaking again. One of the taller boys speaks up, “You’re disrespectful and being this mouthy won’t get you a husband when you’re older!” You gulp, and Shoyo speaks up before you can, “She is a wonderful girl! She will never be in the kitchen, but you sure will be!” They laugh in response to his outburst, and you shake your head. 

“Come on Shoyo, we’re leaving. This is a waste of time.” you murmur, practically seething as you brush past him. He loops an arm around yours and the two of you briskly walk away from the yard and back inside. You’re so angry that you don’t even notice the tears streaming down your face. All you can hear is the roaring of adrenaline in your ears and the pounding of your own heart. You can barely hear the obnoxious laughter of the boys that Tobio seemed to stay loyal to. “I can’t believe he didn’t stand up for you” Shoyo hissed as the two of you reached the classroom. “Doesn’t matter anymore, I’m switching partners with your desk partner. I don’t care what the teacher says” you reply bitterly. The teacher is slightly surprised at the change considering how well you and Tobio had been working with one another but she did not question it outright. 

She let the switch occur and did not mention it when class resumed once the bell rang. However, Tobio did make a face when he noticed that you had switched. He attempted multiple times to talk to you but you ignored him. This continued for days, and by the end of the month, he had officially given up. He didn’t give you the time of day and you were fine with it. The rest of the year was similar, but you stopped caring. You did see Tobio after school in the neighborhood, but all you did was wave hello to his parents and head right into your home. As you focused more on your studies, you met a classmate at the library whom you later introduced to Shoyo. Now that you were a trio, everything began to feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this part!   
> translations:  
> ごめなさいみなさん -- im so sorry mina (if i remember correctly)  
> leave comments and kudos if you can :)


	4. Age 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so imma hit you with a bit more of angst sorry :/  
> kiyoko is introduced in this chapter and our little duo becomes a trio  
> and a bit of a baby crush

Though both your parents would say otherwise, meeting Kiyoko at the library last year changed your life. She balanced out you and Shoyo’s friendship nicely, adding to your nerdiness and helping calm Shoyo’s endless chatter. She was a peacemaker, and even had her overly passionate moments. But at the end of the day, she demonstrated her loyalty by always staying behind for the two of them at the end of the day since she wasn’t in their class. 

As happy as you were with just having Kiyoko and Shoyo, you couldn’t help but think about how Tobio might be doing. Especially because you can know oh so much from just waving at one’s parents every day. You didn’t tell anyone the day you snuck into his backyard and you didn’t tell anyone that you hid behind a plant the entire evening to watch what they did. Now to go back and remember it all over again. 

At eight years old, you had begun to get more and more curious as to what the flutters in your tummy meant when you saw Tobio. So, it was a great surprise to sneak into Tobio’s backyard without a second thought and to be filled with utter jealousy to see Tobio with another girl along with all of his friends. You didn’t recognize her but it upset you greatly to see that you had been replaced by another. But it burns even more that all of Tobio’s friends accepted HER but didn’t like YOU. You had shifted slightly in your hiding spot and Tobio looked right over to where you were hiding. You ducked just in case, but you saw his sharp blue eyes look right at you.

It startled you, but you didn’t move anymore. Tobio looked away as if there was nothing there and when everyone was distracted again, you made a run for it. You didn’t look back until you were in the safety of your own home, but you thought about that day for quite a while afterwards. You couldn’t get his eyes out of your mind, in a year the shade had darkened and it felt like his stare had reached your soul. Since you couldn’t get him out of your head, you dove into your studies once more. You studied practically everyday with Kiyoko in the library, along with helping Shoyo get better at volleyball. 

Both really helped in distracting you away from your strange and confusing feelings for the jerk that was, Tobio Kageyama. Both Kiyoko and Shoyo were beginning to have their suspicions but you brushed off their theories by saying you just really wanted to have better study habits for junior high school, even with being about a year from thinking of that kind of thing. 

“Mina, are you sure you are okay?” Shoyo asked one day. Kiyoko nodded, “and don’t try to offer any excuses.” You scrunched up your nose and attempted to figure your way out of this one. “I’m fine, I just -- I have been dealing with some feelings” you mumble, finally telling the truth. The two gape at your honesty and you blush under their gaze. “So-sorry, but you two asked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee you made it through!!   
> thank you all so much for the hits and the kudos  
> im glad there is an audience for this fic   
> :)


	5. Age 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief mention of periods, dating and crushes  
> mina is finally nine, and she is now faced with the subject of puberty  
> and is now ready to finally face tobio and all of whatever wishy washy feelings she may have  
> but tobio has his own news to share  
> what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyone,  
> sorry for disappearing for a brief moment  
> life got a little hectic and I wasn't really in the headspace to keep posting  
> thank you for the kudos!!!  
> hope you enjoy the chapter

Another year, and it seemed like your childhood was coming to an end as it approached the spring quarter before the applications for junior high school. You thought that for once you would have a normal year. But then there was talk about dating, thinking boys were cute, or boys talking about how girls were cute. It was all so confusing, and then there was the discussion about what flirting was and puberty and periods?????

And besides all of this, you were hit with another derailing event. News quickly spread of Tobio’s move. After five years of living across the street from you, it seemed that the Kageyama family was forced to move due to some financial issues. Everyone was telling Tobio “how sorry they felt for him and his family” and that they “wished him and his family the best.” You felt sick to your stomach at the thought that Tobio was to leave and he wouldn’t know how bad you felt for letting other classmates get in the way of their special bond. 

So, on his last day, you decided to pull him aside and apologize… for everything and anything. Tobio was reliant to go with you but ultimately let you pull him away from all of his so-called friends. He sighed, crossing his arms while leaning against the side of the building. You had pulled him outside, in hopes that if you were outside, it would be easier to talk to him. 

“So, what do you want みなさん? I have heard practically everything at this point.” he snaps. “I- I- I just wanted to apologize. For everything. I shouldn’t have let my emotions take over” you reply and scold yourself for stammering. ‘Way to go Mina, you messed up already…’ “Is this really what you pulled me away from my friends for? For a stupid apology?” he retorts. Your hands clenched into fists as you stammer for a reply, “Yes, I know it is stupid...but I felt like I needed to tell you before you move away. I was supposed to be a better neighbor…” He in turn becomes speechless at my words, he wasn’t expecting me to say this, now was he? 

I gain some slight confidence by his speechlessness and continue on, “I- I just did not know how to handle all of my emotions last year. We had just had a truce and then all of the bad memories from the prior year came back when they came into our area. Shoyo stood up for me when you didn’t and I had realized in that moment that being friends with you no longer made me happy. That is why I switched places,,you were more loyal to them then you were to me. I did sneak into your backyard and seeing you with another girl in your group upset me.. but I've learned from my mistakes, and I am sorry it took this long for me to realize how in the wrong I was. I have reached a better understanding… so I wish you luck in junior high Tobio…” 

I gave him a shy smile once I was done and stood quietly, waiting for a reaction. “They made me feel special, like I was in a secret boys club. I should’ve stood up for you and I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t talk to me. I wish you luck as well… goodbye Mina… see you again someday”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you so much for the kudos  
> can't believe so many people like the fic so far!!  
> I think I will be uploading a few more pages :)


	6. Pre-Teenhood - Age 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aight so we are now into the next "part" where the next group of ages will be 10-14   
> I got a bit mixed up while writing this since ages and schooling are different in japan and im from the us   
> but I fixed it mostly, so if it seems a bit off, its my fault!! 
> 
> so now, mina (aka you the reader) realize your crush on tobio and decide to hide it   
> you throw yourself into volleyball and become one of the best strikers!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another page :)   
> hope you enjoy!

Pre-Teenhood  
“We do dumb things while we’re young so we   
have something to smile about when we’re old”  
Ages 10 to 14

The day Tobio left, you ran after the moving truck until it left the prefecture because of the promise of a good send off. The two of you had ended on good terms after the conversation you had. He promised he would stay in contact and he had hoped to go to the same junior high as you, Shoyo and Kiyoko, but… that didn’t end up happening. The contact had ended sometime before the first day of your fifth year. At first, you didn’t know why it mattered so much, but then you remembered what had happened after you admittered your confused feelings for Tobio back when you were eight. 

You had a crush...on Tobio Kageyama and he had no idea (and it was going to stay that way).

Again, your coping mechanism was to deny, deny, deny and distract yourself from your feelings in any way you could. This had used to be by studying your butt off but you had always had a love for volleyball. Kiyoko and Shoyo had been by your side on try-out day for the volleyball clubs that were now available to your age group. Kiyoko had decided to be one of the team managers, while Shoyo was there for support as he was insecure about his skills. It was a difficult try-out, the coach made everyone run back and forth, and back and forth for almost half an hour. Then, she made the girls split up into two teams to go against one another. You were lucky for your stamina and basic skills that you were accepted to be on the B team (for a first year this was considered an achievement). 

Soon, you were not only known to be one of the nerdiest, book smart girls in your class, but also known as one of the strongest strikers on Team B as a first year. By throwing yourself into volleyball and your new studies, you almost completely forgot about your “feelings” for a certain boy from your younger years. 

But along with your driven passion for both athletics and academics, you continued to make time for your favorite people: Kiyoko and Shoyo. That year was spent between being a star yourself, helping plan strategies with Kiyoko for her team and helping Shoyo better himself both athletically and academically. It was a wonderful balance to have, especially since junior high isn’t only about preparing oneself for senior high school. In junior high, most are known to dabble in dating, having crushes, and going through biological changes. 

During lunch, the girls would huddle in one corner, and the guys would be in another. The girls would gossip about certain boys, studies, and who had just gotten their period. The boys on the other hand would talk about video games, girls, or the latest sports game. However, you, Kiyoko, and Shoyo wouldn’t spend your time in these groups, rather the trio would spend their time in an empty classroom or somewhere on the yard discussing volleyball or the latest test to study for. It was a nice, calm way to spend the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the updates, leave a kudos or a comment :)  
> have a good day!


	7. Ages 11 & 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you are now an epic volleyball star and you see Tobio for the first time in quite a little while. Shoyo takes it a bit too far and you can't help it, your crush has never left you quite so speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi everyone, im so happy to see the love this fic is getting.   
> we are slowly starting to reach the end :)  
> hope you like this part.

The following year, you tried out again for volleyball, but this time you made the A Team. You got to have Kiyoko as your manager and have Shoyo on the sidelines cheering you on at every practice and even at the tournaments. You were so happy with your teammates and your best friends, finally having a great year that you had practically forgotten about a certain someone. 

That is, until you saw them again, and at a place you should’ve expected to see him. 

He wasn’t alone. He was with a few boys you hadn’t seen before. Why were you surprised? Because he barely changed, but yes, his form was different and he had grown though he had the same face and the same hair. So instead of turning away… you just stood and gawked at him as if he were a complete stranger. Though, since almost three years had passed, it did seem like he was a stranger. Luckily, neither Shoya or Kiyoko had seen him. It was almost like the two of you shared a secret again. It didn’t seem like he recognized you either, though he did do a double take, and when he did, you almost felt the same old flutter again….

After this occurred, you didn't think the little moment mattered. Until you were midway through a game and noticed him on the sidelines. You also noticed that Shoyo had noticed him and began to panic. ‘What will happen if they see each other and recognize one another’ you had thought and by getting distracted you had not realized a ball was coming straight for your face. 

You didn’t see him again until the next season, but you knew that your old feelings had returned. 

You had continued to think about him following the little moment the two of you had shared. You still have not told either of your best friends that you had not only seen him but recognized him for who he was. For some reason, you liked being able to keep this information to yourself.

But it was soon all over at that tournament during your sixth year. Shoya had come with you again, and while you went to check in with your team, he had seen Tobio. You turned around when you heard their angry whispers. “Oh no” you had whispered to yourself and quickly ran over to the two of them. “What’s going on Shoyo?” you had asked him looking only at him and not at Tobio, as your heart began to pound quickly and the butterflies fluttering in your tummy. 

“Can you believe he had the nerve to show up to your game?” he snaps angrily, his hands clenching. “Sho-Shoyo, the boys tournament is also located here. He didn’t know we would be here. Don’t make a fuss…” you had whined tugging on his arm. “Exactly, Hinata, I’m not here for you! I have my own games to play…” he had said simply before walking away and meeting up with his teammates that had been waiting down the hall for him. The two of you stood speechless, watching him, and you couldn't help but let go to clutch at your pounding chest…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you liked it!   
> will upload another chapter today :)


	8. Ages 13 & 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayeeee you've reached junior high (this is where it gets more canon)   
> it may seem a bit confusing but hopefully it isn't too bad  
> you help shoyo practice and unbeknownst to you and kiyoko, he has an unspoken rivalry with tobio   
> you end up throwing yourself into your studies to distract from your fantasies of tobio :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe I like this chapter quite a bit because you can tell how distracted mina has become due to her feelings for tobio coming back and it begins to get a little too distracting. thats just how crushes work but due to her inexperience, she is letting it control her life. anyways, hope you like!

Finally, your trio had reached junior high school. The three of you decided to try out for the volleyball clubs Yukigaoka had to offer. Kiyoko had decided to be one of the team managers again and Shoyo was unhappy to learn that there hadn’t been a boys club in years. But, he decided to stick with both you and Kiyoko and was at each practice. He joined your team in doing drills and had even convinced the captain to allow him to learn with them each change could get. 

You continued to ignore your growing feelings for Tobio, even though you hadn’t seen him. You had even contemplated quitting volleyball to avoid the risk of seeing him. You knew this crush was the bane of your existence but you didn’t quit, and you had yet to tell anyone that you even had these feelings for him anyways. 

You had been kind of hoping you would run into him at the tournament the prefecture hosts for the middle schoolers. But you didn’t and it was a mostly uneventful tournament in all. Along with enjoying the perks of a middle school, you continued with your studies and kept meeting Kiyoko and one of her classmates at the library to begin preparations for the senior exams. 

The following year, at fourteen, you quit the team to focus on your studies (as you had been struggling in math) and to help Shoyo gather boys together to have a team for the final year. For some reason, unbeknownst to you and Kiyoko, Shoyo had this unspoken rivalry with Tobio, even without going to the same school as him. It fueled his ambition and his passion for the game, whether that meant he would practice till late in the evening or start his day earlier in the morning than anybody else. 

Even then, you and Kiyoko could not understand nor try and comprehend the reasoning behind the so-called rivalry. But they were happy to help him in any way that they could. Though they could not support his wild theories for why Tobio did certain things or why Tobio would come up in conversations that had nothing to do with him. 

These kinds of angry conversations were some of the reasons that you couldn’t bring up your little school girl crush on the guy. Not that you wanted to, because of how nice it was to have a little secret. However, it was becoming harder and harder to keep yourself from spilling the beans. It was becoming harder and harder to keep reality and fantasy apart as you would get sucked into these imaginary scenarios since they were such a great escape from long conversations and classes. 

“Mina? Mina? MINA!” Kiyoko shouted. You are startled from your daydream, “wha~”   
(Exactly my point - A/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will post more tomorrow as I have to finish a fic for a friend's birthday (wish me luck hehe)   
> leave kudos and comments if you'd like   
> i'd love to know how everyone feels about the fic :)  
> have a good day!


	9. Teenhood - Ages 15 & 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahaahahaha it gets a little rough here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all of the kudos !!!  
> i'm honestly so happy that people enjoy this fic.  
> we are close to the end now :)

Teenhood  
“High School (n)  
where self-esteem, innocence  
And dreams go to die”  
Ages 15 to 18

Ages 15 & 16  
While preparing for entrance exams for high schools in the area, came something dreadful at the last tournament of junior high. No one had been expecting it to happen, well, maybe except for Shoyo. He seemed decently prepared, yet at the end of it all, he was just as defeated. 

See, with your help, Shoyo had managed to create a team from some soccer players and first years and even managed to teach them enough about the game to enter the tournament. Despite being decently prepared, they had no idea they would face Tobio and his crew. Tobio had not realized yet that the ginger he had made fun of prior to the game was the same ginger who had stood up for his neighbor. Not until you decided to scream in favor of Shoya and his team. 

“GOOO SHOYAAAA. GOOOO TEAM!!!” you had screamed. That was when Tobio realized it. You knew when he glanced in your direction and smirked at Shoyo. “I see you brought your little girlfriend” he had told Shoyo. Shoyo had tightened his jaw, “She’s not my girlfriend. And you should know who it is!” “Oh I know, but did she ever tell you that she ran after my parents’ truck the day I left?” That was the catalyst. The game became more aggressive, and it went back and forth… but Shoyo’s team was losing. The last straw broke in Shoya when Tobio’s comments began to get to him. His movements were more radical and less controlled, thus, he missed the ball completely and got hit in the face. 

He wouldn’t look at you the whole ride back to school that day. 

A year later, the three of you were accepted to Karasuno High, and little did you know, Tobio had picked the same school. Shoyo had applied for the volleyball team and was accepted. You became the co-manager with Kiyoko and that was how the three of you re-met Tobio Kageyama. He had changed over the summer, and was a lot less of a complete asshole than during the tournament. You had tried to keep your distance, the crush on him a bit of a distant memory. 

But Tobio did not like that very much, even if his relationship with Shoyo was getting better. The captain, Daichi, had forced the two of them to be nicer to one another or neither of them would be allowed into the club. Thus, the two of them began practicing together more and more, and using their rivalry to better their teamwork. So, you were surprised when Tobio got to practice early one day and pulled you to the side of the building, a parallel to what you had done years earlier.

“Hi Tobio, what do you want to talk about?”  
“I want to be friends with you again… I will be better I swear.”  
“You said that when we were seven years old. How do I know you will mean it this time?” 

“I promise it will be! If I can keep my relationship good with Shoyo, I can do the same to you”  
“Fine. We can be acquaintances for now, keep your word this time please”  
And for months, he was nice and caring, and not only to you but to all three of you. You weren’t the only one to notice the change in behavior either and it reignited something within you for the third time. 

Again, you tried to ignore it, but this time your change in behavior was obvious to all three of them. Though this time, you had the strength to confide in someone, Kiyoko. You told her everything, well, almost everything and she was the one to suggest a double date of sorts. It would be her and Shoyo, and you and Tobio. The four of you went and saw The Wind Rises, which was a cute Studio Ghibli movie about a lifelong love of flight that inspired a Japanese aviation engineer whose career included the creation of the A6M World War II fighter plane. It was a beautiful movie and not a single one of the four did not cry. Luckily, neither boy knew that in your mind and Kiyoko’s that the outing was a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you so much.  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter


	10. Age 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally tell Tobio how you really feel about him and you see whether or not he feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, we have reached the home stretch, we are practically at the end. This was originally ages 17 & 18 but I decided to split into two to drag this fic out :)

After the “date,” you couldn’t help but feel very strongly for Tobio, and little did you know, the male was beginning to feel the same. The dynamic began to change between the two of you, he was loosening up around you and you began to flirt more with him. You were hoping that your third year would be a year to remember and so, you decided to try and ask him out. But it failed, as you had been cut off by another girl who felt the need to say something similar before you could get the chance. 

“Hiii Tobio~” she had said in such a sickly sweet voice that made Tobio cringe. “Yes? I was talking to Mina, what do you want?” he had snapped. It made you happy to hear his voice harden when speaking to other girls who tried hard to please him. “I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime?” she had asked “No” was his quick response. “NO?!” she had shrieked, surprised that he would turn her down. “Exactly, I don’t want to go out with you. Now, please, let us get back to our conversation…” He was quick to shoo her away after his statement, and it left you breathless. 

You couldn’t help but blush and smile at him, though you sent a quick glare towards the girl’s way. She didn’t even give you a second glance. It felt satisfying to know that Tobio did not want to talk to anyone else then you for that moment. 

“So, before we were interrupted. I was going to ask you something.” he says gently to you.  
“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” you panic, unsure of what you may have done.  
“No-no not at all. I uh wanted to ask you if you would want to go to the movies again?” he asks.

“YES I uh I mean yes, I’d love to.” you say almost way too eagerly.  
He chuckles, “great, just you and me, to be clear”  
You nod, “won’t be a problem, when would you like to go?”  
“As soon as possible?” he says sheepishly.  
We both laugh, both blushing a bright shade of red, and similarly thinking about how to tell both Kiyoko and Shoyo that two of their friends were to go on a real date. A few days later, the two of you went and saw a movie together, holding the hands the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'm so very grateful that people like this fic. It is inspiring to me and I hope to write another fic soon. Have a great day!


	11. Age 18 - aka the last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have reached the end  
> are you and tobio still together? read to find out 
> 
> (sorry for the bad summary, but, this will be a good ending (I hope))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone  
> we have reached the end :/   
> I hope you have enjoyed every part thus far!   
> it's been fun to see all of the hits and kudos.   
> this brings me joy because I have always been a bit insecure in regards to my writing and if it is good enough to share to an audience that itsnt in my friendgroup. so, thank you so much and maybe leave a comment at the end?

A year later, the two of you were eighteen years old, and had been together for a bit over a year. The two of you had grown closer, to each other and to Kiyoko and Shoyo. Not only that, but Shoyo and Tobio were the best of friends, with only a bit of rivalry left between them. The two of them had become the two star third years of the Karasuno volleyball team. It was wonderful to see, oh and Kiyoko? She had grown out of her shy shell and had begun dating Tobio’s friend Tanaka who had been obsessed with her in a fanboy kind of way since the beginning. 

You and Tobio had been the main ones to push the two of them together and it worked out for the two of you in the end. Shoyo has yet to really find any girl of interest, but you all have continued to hold out hope that you will matchmake him soon. 

The relationship you and Tobio have been able to keep in the past year has surprised practically everybody. The teachers were shocked, the students were shocked, especially the little fangirls that Tobio had had all year. Even as your relationship with him lasted past the first couple months, the girls were surprised. Despite most letting go of their bitterness after five months, the girl who had asked Tobio out the year before had not. She kept trying to split you and Tobio apart, but the two of you had gone through so much already that nothing she tried could break the bond. 

The two of you had been making plans for the future since the eighth month of being together. Your relationship had lasted so long by then that you both just believed it just had to be destiny. How could you have lasted so long, especially with obstacles being in your way practically every year of your life? So, you two had plans to study at the same college after graduation, and so far, it seemed this dream would come true, and it did. Both you and Kiyoko graduated with some of the highest honors, and Tobio and Shoyo were close behind. And well, who knows what challenges you will meet in college? You are the only one who will know. 

“And that is how mommy met daddy.”  
“It is so cool how you knew each other for so long.”   
“Mhm, and maybe, your soulmate will be our neighbor too, my darling”   
“Don’t fill her head with your fantasies”   
“Oh you know it is all true, my love”  
“Yes I know, but she still has years to learn”   
“ughhh, I know daddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is a wrap....   
> thank you so much for showing me that sometimes, I do write something well.   
> hope you enjoyed the story and leave a comment or kudos?   
> I also have another fic if you haven't read it yet ( it is I Thought You Were American and it is a bubbline fic)   
> anyways, thank you so much and sorry if the opening notes were a bit much :/   
> this has just been a great experience for me   
> okay, bye nowww

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, congrats, you got through the first part!  
> so おかあさん means mother, おとおうさん is father and みなさん is Mina.


End file.
